A and K
A and K is a novel explaining the seven years Alexandria went missing. In detail, the adventures of Alexandria Kondo and Kei, a golden retriever breed of dog beastkin. Plot Set in the years prior to the Black Azure Revival Saga, the story surrounds Kei and Alexandria in their daily lives in Yamatsumi. They are joined in their adventures by several other characters. The story focuses on the pair and explains what Alexandria did during her time with Kei. Other characters within the series timeline are slated to appear, though what their role is within the series is not clear. The Main Antagonists so far of the series has been a group of people called 'The Branch', which is the remnants of the now defunct NOL. Characters Kei - The Main Hero of the series. Kei was the first to find Alexandria in Yamatsumi and has become her guardian of sorts, protecting her from the people of 'The Branch'. *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Lost Little Puppy Alexandria - The Main Heroine of the series. Alexandria has run away from home because of the events that transpired, including her home being burned down and both her mother and father's deaths. She fled to Yamatsumi, but trouble has only followed her. *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Lost Little Puppy Mitch - An owner of a bar that Kei frequents. The bar was passed down to him, but with his recent passing, the bar remains uninhabited and unused. *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Lost Littly Puppy *Last Appearance: Chapter 5 The Broken Glass Athena - A ditzy cat beastkin that lives near Kei. She seems to have good intentions around Kei and Alexandria. Her real purpose, however, remains unclear. *First Appearance: Chapter 2 The Doghouse Miwa Suzuki - Interested in Alexandria's well-being, Miwa and Makoto are trying to make sure that Alexandria can have a relatively normal childhood. *First Appearance: Chapter 4 A Familiar Face Nick - A friend of Kei and Mitch's, he now runs a local police precinct. People and Beastkin fear him alike as the 'Police Dog' of Yamatsumi. *First Appearance: Chapter 5 The Broken Glass Shigure - Mitch's younger sister. She recently left her former job. She now stays with Kei; she has an obvious crush on him. *First Appearance: Chapter 5 The Broken Glass Aria - Kei's Rival. Their history stretches back a couple of years. Aria strives to become stronger than Kei. *First Appearance: Chapter 6 The Melody of Rivalry Makoto Nanaya - Miwa's spouse. She can be a bit overprotective at times. *First Appearance: Chapter 7 The Call Rin Tanaka Arai - A former member of 'The Branch'. She has become Aria's Sensei again. *First Appearance: Chapter 9 The Dish Michel Shimizu - A psychotic member of 'The Branch', he seeks the thrill of battle and blood above all else. He met his end falling into a vat of hot lead. *First Appearance: Chapter 11 Cupid *Last Appearance: Chapter 30 Michel's Last Stand Terra Shimizu - Michel's daughter, how she came to be his daughter remains unclear. She is Alexandria's rival. *First Appearance: Chapter 13 Terra Karin Arai - Not a member of 'The Branch', she hangs around to be around her sister Rin. *First Appearance: Chapter 13 Terra Saori - Athena's partner. Saori was undercover to take down the owner of a beastkin slave trade. When Kei did her job for her, Saori returned home with him, against his wishes. *First Appearance: Chapter 15 The Slave Trade Mai - Kei's older sister. She comes and goes as she pleases. *First Appearance: Chapter 21 Family Introduction HJ - The person who gave Nick his start. In his time since, he has become directly involved with Mitch's case. *First Appearance: Chapter 22 The Police Dog's Undertaking Hitomi/Arisu - Miwa's cousin, she now trains to be an observer under Rachel Alucard's Guidance *First Appearance: Chapter 23 Observing Yui - Kei's younger sister. She's closest to Kei and sends him letters. She has temporarily moved in with Kei. *First Appearance: Chapter 25 Regaining Strength Kon - Also known as number 16, and an S-class criminal, he wants the reward 'The Branch' has put on Kei's head. *First Appearance: Chapter 33 Begin The Hunt! *Last Appearance: Chapter 42 Kon's Last Stand Isao - Also known as number 17, despite having an honor code, he has been used merely as Kon's pawn in his plot. *First Appearance: Chapter 33 Begin The Hunt! Nicole - The woman Mitch had met before his untimely demise, she is also Rin's mother. *First Appearance: Chapter 35 Let's Make a Deal! Yuka - Mai's Partner, a gunwielder. *First Appearance: Chapter 37 Two Rode Together Serenity - Searching for a way to reclaim Koyoto from the boundary *First Appearance: Chapter 43 Something Challenge Koyoto - Had been trapped in the boundary *First Appearance: Chapter 48 Into the Boundary Jiro - Lazy Branch Member. Met his end at the hands, or tendrils, of Serenity. *First Appearance: Chapter 43 Something Challenging *Last Appearance: Chapter 47 Arriving Sadao - Branch Member, Hostage Taker, defeated by Yuka *First Appearance: Chapter 51 Bloodstained *Last Appearance: Chapter 54 Lexi, Pt. 3 Takumi - Branch Member, defeated by Mai *First Appearance: Chapter 51 Bloodstained *Last Appearance: Chapter 54 Lexi, Pt. 3 Akio - Branch Member, former boss of Takumi and Sadao, defeated by Mai *First Appearance: Chapter 56 Akio *Last Appearance: Chapter 59 On the Other Foot Josh - A man bent on finding his sister. He enlisted the help of Kei and gang *First Appearance: Chapter 61 No Rest for the Weary Kana - Former member of the branch. Tracking down the person who took her parents from her. *First Appearance: Chapter 65 Number Eleven Kira Kotagawa - Former Police chief, defeated by Josh, Kana, and Kei *First Appearance: Chapter 69 Kira *Last Appearance: Chapter 71 The Final Blow! Kazuhiro Watanabe - A former war buddy of Kei's, defeated by Kei, though fell to his death. *First Appearance: Chapter 73 Sense of Normalcy *Last Appearance: Chapter 78 Another Blast from the Past Saki Ueda - A former war buddy of Kei's *First Appearance: Chapter 78 Another Blast from the Past Chapters A and K Volume One: The Puppy *A and K Chapter 1: Lost Little Puppy *A and K Chapter 2: The Doghouse *A and K Chapter 3: The Cat Beastkin's Fun *A and K Chapter 4: A Familiar Face *A and K Chapter 5: The Broken Glass *A and K Chapter 6: The Melody of Rivalry A and K Volume Two: The Bodyguard *A and K Chapter 7: The Call *A and K Chapter 8: Training, Day 1 *A and K Chapter 9: The Dish *A and K Chapter 10: Aria's Song *A and K Chapter 11: Cupid *A and K Chapter 12: The Broken Music Box A and K Volume Three: The Friend *A and K Chapter 13: Terra *A and K Chapter 14: Past Influences *A and K Chapter 15: The Slave Trade *A and K Chapter 16: The Camping Trip *A and K Chapter 17: Your Turn *A and K Chapter 18: Minus One A and K Volume Four: The Melody *A and K Chapter 19: In a Different Key *A and K Chapter 20: Shigure's Encounter *A and K Chapter 21: Family Introduction *A and K Chapter 22: The Police Dog's Undertaking *A and K Chapter 23: Observing *A and K Chapter 24: Re-Tuning A and K Volume Five: The Fallen *A and K Chapter 25 Regaining Strength *A and K Chapter 26 Split *A and K Chapter 27 Saving Yui *A and K Chapter 28 Thoughts in Abundance *A and K Chapter 29 An Ultimatum *A and K Chapter 30 Michel's Last Stand A and K Volume Six: The Hunt *A and K Chapter 31: A Break in the Case *A and K Chapter 32: A Reprieve *A and K Chapter 33: Begin the Hunt! *A and K Chapter 34: Getting Warmer *A and K Chapter 35: Let's Make a Deal! *A and K Chapter 36: Enacting The Plan A and K Volume Seven: The Partners *A and K Chapter 37: Two Rode Together *A and K Chapter 38: Wild Goose Chase *A and K Chapter 39: Decision Time *A and K Chapter 40: The Distractions *A and K Chapter 41: Last Battle Upon Us *A and K Chapter 42: Kon's Last Stand A and K Volume Eight: The Boundary *A and K Chapter 43: Something Challenging *A and K Chapter 44: Off on Another Adventure *A and K Chapter 45: Happy Landings! *A and K Chapter 46: Laziness *A and K Chapter 47: Arriving *A and K Chapter 48: Into the Boundary A and K Volume Nine: The Family *A and K Chapter 49: Family Reunion *A and K Chapter 50: Fonder Times *A and K Chapter 51: Blood-Stained *A and K Chapter 52: Lexi, Pt. 1 *A and K Chapter 53: Lexi, Pt. 2 *A and K Chapter 54: Lexi, Pt. 3 A and K Volume Ten: The Challenge *A and K Chapter 55: You're on Tap *A and K Chapter 56: Akio *A and K Chapter 57: Let's Dance *A and K Chapter 58: Red Thread of Fate *A and K Chapter 59: On the Other Foot *A and K Chapter 60: You're Family Too A and K Volume Eleven: The Sister *A and K Chapter 61: No Rest for the Weary *A and K Chapter 62: Finding Clues *A and K Chapter 63: The Detective Dog Is On The Case *A and K Chapter 64: Meet the Arai's *A and K Chapter 65: Number Eleven *A and K Chapter 66: Follow the Trail A and K Volume Twelve: The Former Police Chief *A and K Chapter 67: Return to the Scene of the Crime *A and K Chapter 68: Warrant *A and K Chapter 69: Kira *A and K Chapter 70: Begin! *A and K Chapter 71: The Final Blow! *A and K Chapter 72: A Sense of Normalcy A and K Volume Thirteen: The Comrades of War *A and K Chapter 73: Sense of Normalcy *A and K Chapter 74: Sort of a Reunion *A and K Chapter 75: Buddies? *A and K Chapter 76: Need Some Air *A and K Chapter 77: One Big Fight *A and K Chapter 78: Another Blast From the Past A and K Volume Fourteen: The Single Digits *A and K Chapter 79: Mockingbirds *A and K Chapter 80: Yui's Turn *A and K Chapter 81: No Match *A and K Chapter 82: Alexandria Takes a Shot *A and K Chapter 83: Free the Caged Birds! *A and K Chapter 84: Turn of Events A and K Volume Fifteen: The Number Eight *A and K Chapter 85: Have you Seen This Cat? *A and K Chapter 86: Forbidden *A and K Chapter 87: The Casino *A and K Chapter 88: The Old Black Market *A and K Chapter 89: The Rickety Shack *A and K Chapter 90: Athena Rising A and K Volume Sixteen: Appearances *A and K Chapter 91: Cat and Mouse *A and K Chapter 92: Running Late *A and K Chapter 93: Ankoku *A and K Chapter 94: A Mile in Your Shoes *A and K Chapter 95: Don't Do It! *A and K Chapter 96: Revelations A and K Volume Seventeen: The Twins A and K Volume Eighteen: TBA A and K Volume Nineteen: The Top Five Category:A and K